The Kross Cult
by SadUchiha
Summary: The year 2010. The world and the people's lives in it are crumbling. One man decides to change the world for the better. But is his way the right way? Full of mysterious new characters the battle for the world will be an all out war.
1. Chapter 1

**THE KROSS CULT**

The year is 2010 an era of computers, cell phones, internet and texting. Every kind of technological luxury available made by man. They live in a world full of government corruption, a failing economy, warring households basic destruction wherever they look. Their world, their city, their lives are crumbling.

One man has seen this, everyone sees this, but this one man decided to do something about it. He rose from his Higher Plain proposing an idea. If he could rid their world of this slow destruction that has plagued so many he could rebuild to start a new world in its place.

To accomplish this enormous task he would need people help him to do this. He would need followers. His Plain a vast homeland for himself. Lonely. Distant. Almost empty. The Higher Plain also held dark secrets.

Shinato spent many years looking, searching all over the world. He would know when he found them. One day he did. The three boys that would help him begin his mission. They, the boys, were nothing alike and they were from three different areas of the world. Shinato's first departure was to the east. There is where he found the first boy.

Yubel was the first boy on the list. Yubel a nineteen year old college student sat at his desk. Feet propped up arms behind his head of green hair. His green eyes staring at the wall. Open books and a pen along with his computer sat on the desk. He appeared to be thinking about more than his schoolwork. Shinato appeared on Yubel's computer screen.

"Greetings my boy Yubel." Shinato said. "What the?" Yubel looked at the screen putting his feet down. "Is this a joke?" He tried clicking the screen off. "This is no joke. I can see you have a higher calling." Shinato said. Yubel looked around trying to see who was doing this. "How would you like to help me?" Yubel stared at the screen again. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I know about your power. it's the reason why you feel like you don't fit in. Your power became prominent at the age of eighteen am I correct?" Shinato said. "Yeah. How did you know that?" Yubel asked. "I've been watching you for the past year and a half." Shinato answered. To Yubel this sounded bad, an invasion of his privacy.

"What do you want?" "I need your help to create something so fantastic words can't even describe it. You know how you read history, it never changes. If you help me you'll be making history." Shinato said. "Go on." Yubel said leaning his hand to his face. "With your power to possess we can do great things."

Shinato smirked now that he had the boy's attention. He went into little detail about the plan making sure to word everything carefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE KROSS CULT**

Once Shinato gained the trust of Yubel he set off to the south in search of his second member. In the southern region of the world, Jesse the second boy on the list would be found. Jesse a fourteen year old high school student sat on his bed looking through a magazine he has recently purchased. The subject of said magazine was something he was looking into, trying to explore at the time. The ways of love. His brown hair pushed back by a pair of sunglasses he thought were cool. His brilliant blue eyes focused, his mind preoccupied reading an article about compatibility he didn't notice the man standing at the foot of his bed.

"Greetings my boy Jesse." Shinato said. Jesse lowered his magazine to see the man with long white hair standing there. Along with his stunning white hair he held a glance with his green and gold eye. Shinato was dressed in his robes of white and green with a touch of gold. On his forehead came his crown with the jewel dangling at the center.

"I see you have a higher calling." Shinato said once again. "What? Who are you?" Jesse questioned. He took a quick look around trying to figure out more importantly how this man entered with the window closed and the doors locked. "How would you like to help me?" Shinato asked. Jesse was afraid. "What do you want from me?" The boy asked chaken. "I could use your passion in helping me create something so wonderful it is only dreamt about. Your passion is but only starting to emerge. With the right guidance I will help you direct that strong feeling towards a greater good." Shinato offered. Jesse slightly intrigued listened. "A greater good?" "Yes. When we are finished you will be powerful. I have watched you the past year, I see the stage your entering. It feels awkward and clumsy am I correct?" Shinato said. "Yes." Jesse answered. "Come with me my boy I will make you stronger."

Shinato was wrapping Jesse up in words of hope. He spared no time in more details. Shinato now had his second follower.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE KROSS CULT**

Now that Shinato gained the hope of Jesse his departure would take him to the north. In the cooler regions of the northern world Astar, the third boy on the list would be found.

Astar a sixteen year old boy working late at a local restaurant trying to make a little money, as in you need money to survive. He's rough around the edges even during working hours. Wearing his waiter uniform running his fingers through his blonde hair as he enters the kitchen after serving his last customer.

"Hey Astar you have one more customer." Says the boy's boss. Astar sighed heavily scanning a menu with his deep brown eyes before picking it up. "I was looking forward to going home." He said then left the kitchen. "How may I serve you tonight sir?" Astar put on his best fake smile placing the menu on the table. A man with gold rings studded with very expensive looking gems picked the menu up. "Greetings my boy Astar." Shinato said a third time. Astar no more aware than his name tag continued his job. "Good evening sir, Would you like to try the chef's special?" Before Astar could continue Shinato spoke.

"I see you have a higher calling." Shinato said. Astar felt a little weird. "How would you like to help me?" "I already have this job." Astar said. "I know about your strength. I can see the struggle you go through every day and how you wish you could do more about it. But you fear being sent to the Juvenile Education Center. Its part of the reason why you have this job am I correct?" Shinato said. "How do you know? No one knows me." Astar said defensively. "I've been watching you the past six months." Shinato said. "Are you stalking me?" Astar frowned. Shinato smirked. "I need your help to create something so fantastic it's the answer to all problems. You can be the strength in my movement." Oh? Rules and regulations." Astar said. "Yes my boy, in your favor you can use your strengths to correct those who have hurt you." Shinato said. "Keep talking." Astar said sitting across from the man.

Shinato told Aster of a new awakening where he could have freedom if he cooperates in the big plan. Shinato now has the three boys. The first step in his plan is accomplished. A new era is at hand.


	4. Chapter 4

THE KROSS CULT

**Now that Shinato had his first and main three followers, Yubel, Jesse and Astar, it was time to commence phase two building on grounds where further progress could take place. Shinato's prophecy told of fifty men gathering in a sanctuary they could call their own. A sacred place where their rules would be their law. A new world would be shaped behind these doors. Their church.**

**With the cooperation of Shinato's trio and skilled workers after several months the church was complete. Such a magnificent building. Subtlety on the outside beauty on the inside. Grey textured walls, glorious green bushes blooming a mixed variety of flowers. Concrete steps leading to the finely crafted oak door. Carvings depicting that of Shinato's homeland. Fruit trees placed in the back yard.**

**Beauty. Subtle. Silent. Beauty.**

**The building had to have been at least twenty feet high. The lighting was yellow. There were fifty stained glass windows lining the forty foot long walls. Fifty benches down either aisle facing the front where their chosen one would stand to deliver them the word every week. Crimson carpet and pale walls. Candles throughout waiting to be lit. At this time the church was empty.**

"**Is this why you wanted us Shinato, to build your church?" Astar said. "This is but the beginning my boys. Soon my church will be filled with those who wish to change the world for the better." Shinato said. He was pleased with his building. "As a token of my appreciation I have these for you." Shinato held out three green stones that had been fashioned into jewelry. The first was a ring for Yubel. On the underside was the engraving "Darkness." Yubel the darkest member. The second a necklace for Jesse. Engraved on the back "Passion." Jesse the passionate member. The third another necklace for Astar. Engraved on the back "Strength." Astar the strongest member. "With these stones comes great power and responsibility. These stones you now wear have the power to tell you when someone has a strong soul. Their soul energy will be very important to us." Shinato explained. "For what purpose?" Yubel asked. "That will become clear soon enough. For now I must gather forty-seven more to join my church so I have a total of fifty." Shinato said. "Why so many?" Jesse asked. "They will help you with your new goal in life. They will help us to create the new world we seek."**

**Once more Shinato traveled the world looking for forty-seven more who would make promising new members for his church to make his dream a reality. Soon the dark secret would be told.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE KROSS CULT**

Back at the church again the beautifully carved door closed. On the inside sat fifty boys from different areas. At the front stood Shinato now wearing a long flowing cape clasped in the front by gold chains. "I welcome all my newest members to my church." He began looking around at all the different faces all in their minds or hearts wanting to change the world they live in. Shinato could see this as clearly as if he were looking through a window from the outside.

"I have spent my past five years searching the world for the promising three boys that would help me in reaching my goal. Without them I wouldn't have made it this far, with them the world as we know it will vanish leaving way for a new world in its place." Shinato said. Every one listened not sure what he meant by that. "I am talking of course of my three fine young members, Yubel, Jesse and Astar." Shinato motioned for the boys in the front to stand. The three now clad in a new style of clothing stood before the forty-seven other members. Yubel dressed in his favorite black pants the purple stripe on the front legs. A black shirt. A leather jacket, brown gloves and sturdy black boots.

Jesse wearing his dark sunglasses on his head. A plain white shirt, a leather jacket to go with the leather pants finished with his black boots.

Astar with new dark sunglasses, as he will from now on. Head to toe black. Finished off with black platform boots.

All three wearing black jackets. Each with a dark pair of shades they could wear if they chose. All three wearing the stones Shinato had given them.

"Of course with a great idea comes great challenges. In order to get the new world we all dream of we must first cleanse this one. With gathering soul energy from those strong enough that energy will go to the "greater good." Shinato explained. Hushed talking started that soon grew louder. Though there was little complaint the idea was not yet clear.

"If you wish to help me help you in creating this new world you must be willing to become one with the church. You must abide by its rules that not only apply in this building but will become your new lives. Only then will phase three commence." Shinato said.

"Phase three. Then we finally start to collect on this deal." Yubel said. "I can't wait." Astar smirked. Jesse was still unsure. "To the new world!" Everyone cheered.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE KROSS CULT**

Shinato allowed his followers a moment to enjoy the feeling before having them settle down. "You must follow the rules. I think some will be in your favor."

**Rule 1**

The church is absolute.

The church decides. For the mind. For the body. For the soul.

**Rule 2**

As long as they remain in the church and follow its beliefs they shall remain youthful.

They hadn't noticed it before when they stepped inside Shinato's church all the members gained or remained youthfulness. At a glance all the fifty boys were young. Beautiful. Sexy. Yubel, Jesse and Astar had already felt these effects loving every minute of it. Amazed, they felt this energy through their bodies. "I, myself have lived five hundred years. I hope to live another five hundred." Shinato said. Shinato looked nothing of five hundred he looked not a day over twenty. "That's amazing." "What's the secret?" Shinato flashed a devious smile. "Its all a part of the special powers I possess."

"If you stick to this new life goal you will remain youthful. You must follow these rules. Live them." Shinato extended his hand to a large stone tablet on his right behind him. Engraved on this tablet were the rules. "What of rule three Shinato? Is that real?" Astar asked. "Of course my boy. As soon as the plan commences that rule will be put in motion." he answered. "Sweet." Astar knew this would be his favorite.

"Listen up my boys," Shinato started getting their attention. "Yubel, Jesse and Astar have been given special stones. These stones are from my homeland and carry a special power. The power of these stones can determine a soul's strength. The soul energy is what you need to gather."

News to everyone even the three boys, their faces changed to that of many questions. "I want you to all go out and help them find strong soul energy that will be gathered and used for the greater good." "And how are we suppose to get this soul energy?" Yubel asked. "Trust in the stones, they are the key to holding the energy." Shinato said. "Of course the person who's soul energy is taken away becomes "non existent." "That's terrible." Jesse said. "Don't worry my boy Jesse they are sacrifices for the greater good. Once we reach our quota phase four can commence." Shinato said. "And what is phase four?" Astar said getting impatient. "Why that is the phase we're working towards. When the earth will be cleansed and make way for our new world."

With the promise of a new world it didn't seem to matter what the rules or sacrifice they had to go through if this "greater good" can make a better world for them to live in.


	7. Chapter 7

THE KROSS CULT

**With the leaders of the soul energy raid in play and the idea passed onto the other followers it was now time to move on. "I know you will all do me proud. All of you are the future of the new world."**

**Rule 3**

Weapons.

All members of the church shall be permitted or mandatory to carry a gun or other forms of weaponry at all times.

This is the moment Astar had been waiting for. "As you can see weapons are allowed at my church. Make sure you have one before you begin gathering soul energy. You'll need them." Shinato smirked. No one ever noticed his evil smiles or the tone of his voice when it became lower. This was a mission, a quest, a noble game. The fate of the world. "Just make sure your seeking strong souls." 

"How do we know which ones have the highest energy?" Yubel asked. "You'll know. They are not innocent." Shinato said. "The scum of the earth." Astar commented. "Exactly." Shinato said. "Now go forth my followers. Gather soul energy. The fate of the new world rests in your hands!"

Shinato, clear in his mind, meant that more in a literal way. The fate of the new world rests in their hands. The same hands that will be carrying weapons. The same hands people will be falling before. The hands that bring their religious destruction on this crumbling world.

Fifty boys left the sanctity of Shinato's Church in order to find their weapons of choice against their future targets. This to them was a righteous movement in a forward motion.

At the end of a long day Shinato's three main boys enter Shinato's Church. The church was empty. Its yellow lights dimmed. The smell of burning candles swayed through the air. Now that the sun was setting it hit the stained glass windows in a way they looked like beautifully painted nightlights.

Shinato was at the back where he had once stood giving the boys their directions now kneeled down paying tribute to a stone altar. The magnificent stone looked a thousand years old with carvings again depicted from Shinato's homeland.

They marveled at the scene taking place. People on the bottom with their arms raised towards the sky others carrying vases, swirls of energy above them. The scene continued upwards on this fifteen foot stone to the top where the face of a creature sat. Its claws around either side of the stone, wings going down the sides. Looking long enough you could see its tail wrapped around the bottom of the stone. Thick. Scaly. Dragon like.

Yubel swallowed. The face of that monster scared them all. "Master Shinto we have returned bringing you soul energy." The three held out their stones as he turned around. "Very good my boys." Shinato placed the jewelry on the altar. More revealing that the foot long tray like feature was also where the creature's clawed feet perched.

The stones glowed their greenish color. Invisible to the boys the soul energy once trapped inside the stones released into the darkness beyond that tray. The stones went back to normal. Shinato handed the boys their jewelry back.


	8. Chapter 8

**THE KROSS CULT**

He could see their eyes fixated on the ancient stone carving. He could see the questions in their minds but were too afraid to ask. Might he pass this off as another of his old relics from the Higher Plain. "Do you know the legend?" he asked. Obvious he was talking about just that. "No." Yubel said. "Perhaps now would be a good time to tell you." Shinato said. "This isn't going to be some fairy tale is it Shinato?" Astar said. "No this is far more than some falsely told tale."

"That creature you see is the same that will cleanse the earth. That creature is part of the "greater good." Shinato said. "That thing? Its only a statue." Astar said. "So it appears. For every person you boys collect from," Never a question of how he put his words. "Their soul energy is given to the creature. When enough soul energy is collected the creature will awaken, rising from the deepest darkest pit in the Higher Plain. So the legend tells." "What happens when the creature is woke?" Jesse asked. "It will rid the earth of its problems so I can make a new world."

In other words Shinato was playing god. He believed he was a god. Living for five hundred years he had seen too much destruction. Even though what he thought was doing good at the same time it carried ill intent.

As more time went by they became more comfortable with their tasks. They lived these rules. They let no one stand in their way. Astar could generally be found hanging around Shinato's Church. Dark sunglasses always concealing his eyes. His blonde hair spilling over either side of his face. Arms folded. Leaning against a row of seats. This particular day he had a cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth.

Yubel snatched Astar's smoke. "That's a bad habit to pick up Astar." "Lay off would you. Smoking isn't forbidden. Besides I never lit it." He said in his defense. "Maybe it should be a rule." Yubel said. Astar stuck out his tongue. "How many did you get today?" "Only five. I happened to be around when more money was being wasted. They could have used that to fix the road." Yubel answered. "Now it can." Astar said.

Jesse entered the church holding a freshly printed news paper. It still smelled of the press. "I think they're onto us." "I can only imagine." Astar wasn't amused. "Shush Astar let the kid talk." Yubel said. "There is an article about the back ally murders. They don't know who's doing it but they are saying security will be tightened around the higher-ups." Jesse said. Astar grabbed the paper. "Next time we'll try harder then maybe we'll make the front cover." "This isn't a game. We need to stay in the shadows otherwise we will get caught. I don't think master Shinato would be too proud then" Yubel said. "Fine. Fine. We'll lay low for a little while." Astar said.

One paper started a buzz all over the city spreading slowly like a virus. Sure people were aware of the murders, they were random and not many at one time. At least not in one place. With the increasing number people were more likely to put their guard up.


	9. Chapter 9

**THE KROSS CULT**

In one of their weekly meetings at Shinato's Church the talk was about the papers popping up like the one Jesse had brought in a week earlier. Not only were these papers popping up close to home but were being printed all over the city and following states.

"If we continue our movement soon these papers will be all over the world. The news has already grabbed onto the stories." "What do you suggest we do master Shinato?" Yubel asked. "Though I don't care either way if what we are doing is publicized. It should be a warning to those who will become potential sacrifices. Laying low is a good idea at the moment." Shinato said. "What about our cause Shinato? I don't want to be stuck inside." Astar complained. "If we continue more word will spread then the people will start to fight back. Security has already been tightened." Shinato said. The rest of the followers agreed. Soul energy was becoming harder to get. Even though they thought they were doing good and pushing a path for a new world it was still hard to get in and get out without being seen by anyone but their target. "I can see it in your faces my boys. If we want to gain enough soul energy we will have to expand our search."

Meaning that Shinato and his followers would have to target a lot more people in more areas than those there. This search would be conducted all over the world if need be. As long as Shinato had his three main boys it was possible.

After their meeting Yubel and Astar started talking. It appeared as if Jesse was the only one relieved about the break. That got them to thinking. Because Jesse brought in the paper they decided to ask a few questions.

Astar swung his skinny arm around Jesse's shoulders. Yubel attended Jesse's other side. "What's up guys?" Jesse asked. "We wanted to talk to ya. We never talk." Astar said with a troublesome smirk. "What do you wanna talk about?" Jesse asked. "Soul energy. Jesse how many have you gotten on your own?" Yubel asked. Jesse being the kind of boy that he was answered truthfully. "None." "What do you mean none?" Astar said. "Well.. My group does that kind of work. I just hold out my necklace." Jesse answered. "Why haven't you done any yourself? Scared to create a fantastic new world?" Yubel pushed. "No its not that." Jesse said. "Then what?!" Astar said his bad temper showing through. "I don't like the idea of doing that." Jesse said. "He doesn't want to get his hands dirty." Astar laughed. It was more of an insult than a laugh. In fact Astar had never laughed his entire life, not that he could recall. "I think its time our little Jesse got his first soul energy on his own." Yubel said. "I was thinking the same thing." Astar said.

In another area maybe of the world maybe next door in an apartment the TV was on. The news. Going on about the latest mysterious death of some criminal. Newspaper clippings lined a wall telling of similar cases. A guy sitting in his chair reading the paper saying the same thing. He glanced over his shoulder as if looking at someone behind him. "I've got to put an end to this."


	10. Chapter 10

**THE KROSS CULT**

Due to Jesse's inability to want to collect soul energy on his own because of his good nature Yubel and Astar decided to push him forward with helping their cause. They tracked down the one.

Reluctant all the way Jesse was taken to a dark end of town that Astar knew all too well. The ruins of an old prison could hide someone but it could also trap someone. "Please guys I don't want to do this." Jesse pleased. "Quit your whining. You are the passion your suppose to be passionate about the new world." Astar said. "This is the place." Yubel said staring up at what was left of the building. They stood at the entrance its cold grey walls that had seen better days. The hall with its concrete floor once polished now cracked and faded. Turning the corner were the row of cells that once told a story now collecting dust.

Yubel and Astar looked at each other. "There he is." Yubel said. "Have fun kid." Astar said. They opened the door sliding the metal bars with their chipped paint aside then pushed Jesse forward.

In the back of the cell sat a frightened boy. "Please don't hurt me." Jesse took one look at the boy and knew right away he could never harm him. "Would you like a gun?" Astar offered his. "Some other weaponry? Since I can see you don't carry any." Yubel said. Jesse had a hard choice to make. He knew they would stand there and watch. He couldn't run. He couldn't fight them. "Here." Yubel handed Jesse an item. "Don't keep us waiting."

Jesse swallowed hard taking the first step towards the boy. The boy pressed himself against the back of the cell. Jesse could hear both their hearts pounding, the boy's breathing. It was the only sounds he could hear.

"He has weak soul energy but he's good practice for you." Astar smirked his sunglasses hiding his eyes. Jesse was frozen. His muscles locked. He felt pity and sorrow well up inside him. His heart ached. He didn't hear the ringing in the background or Yubel answer his phone. He didn't hear the conversation going on behind him. The only words Jesse heard was, "Let's go." Yubel was the first to leave. "You better have that soul to offer when you get back to the church." Jesse could feel Astar's glare through the shades he always wore. He could feel the burning of Astar's finger pointing. He heard Astar's boots as he walked away to catch up with Yubel. Silence.

Jesse dropped to his knees before the boy his hands on the cold floor. "I can't hurt you." He looked up with tears in his eyes and a smile. "You have a beautiful soul." Jesse looked into the chocolate brown eyes of this boy. His brown hair somewhat messy. His red shirt now dusty from the cell and his pants dirty from the struggle to get him here. He is only fifteen.


	11. Chapter 11

Just a word to those of you who are reading this. I thank you for taking the time to look over my story. I wanted to say that after chapter 10 it starts getting good. More people losing soul energy, more arguments, more secrets told and maybe even a little romance. Questions? Just ask.

1) They aren't necessarily killing people. They are sacrifices for the greater good. :D


End file.
